I'll Be Your Sunshine
by Cytus Valle
Summary: Throughout the tears and the blur, there shines a light. When Ahri's past comes to haunt her once more, she is lost and only Leona can save her from it. [Oneshot] Ahri x Leona
1. Part 1

_You have forgotten who you are. You cannot run from yourself, Ahri._

_"No, I...I don't want to go back."_

* * *

Leona stepped cautiously around the trails of blood staining the jungle floor. She did her best to minimize the sound of her armor clanking and her pace steady so she wouldn't startle her. _'She ran off this way'_ she thought to herself, and carried on with her shield steady.

The sounds of crying echoed withing the large open space Leona saw coming into view. Eerie sobs transitioned into retched growls and the mauling of flesh was apparent within intervals. Leona's fear grew again. She knew it wouldn't be long before her friend turned tails, becoming the monster she had tried to escape from. Every time Leona left her side, her blood thirst skyrocketed after each kill. If the League knew, they would ban her immediately and Leona wouldn't have a chance to free her again.

"Ahri?" Leona called, hoping for an answer. The growls grew louder and another tear of flesh was heard. The Radiant Dawn took a deep breath and with a finger removed the droplets of sweat from her brow. She looked eagerly over the brush that veiled the open space in the heart of the jungle, and sure enough there lie her beloved nine tailed fox.

Ahri tore through the open chest of a man that was cloaked in purple robes strapped to the waist with a golden sash. His face was clawed and hardly recognizable, arms to their sides and his shoulder torn. Leona clamped her eyes shut for a moment while taking a breath. She shook her head from the horrific scene before her trying to take it off her mind. It was too difficult even for her. After countless battles and wars she had never experienced something so gruesome. Unbelief ridiculed her mind; how would a woman so innocent have such malice in her heart? Well she was an animal, and the terrifying kind if countered. Leona moved closer although her mind pulled her back, warning her for her safety. If Ahri wanted to kill her while she was blinded in her past, then so be it. She was prepared and gripped her sword's handle tightly by her side.

The nine tailed fox's ears flicked up from their previous position as Leona stepped closer to her. The Chosen observed every detail of Ahri's appearance once she stood only a few yards in front of her. Her silky kept black hair now was dangling in strands down the front of her face, the splits of her bangs making way to her glowing blue eyes. Every inch of her face screamed hunger and rage in which Leona could only express empathy.

_Attack. Do what compels you._

"Ahri..." Leona whispered. She caught the word of her name instantly and hissed at Leona who inched closer. Ahri's ears lowered and her bloodied lips quivered instantly replacing the anger with fear. Leona stopped and listened. She whimpered faintly and drew away from the corpse trembling.

_Do what...what...compels..._

"Ahri, calm down."

The nine tailed fox turned away and drew her hands to her eyes. Leona took this as an opportunity and ran to Ahri's side dropping her weapons. She knew that Ahri was back and was guilty of what she did. Her amber eyes caught sight of her hands and anguished, she let out a painful scream that startled a few birds up in the trees. Leona took Ahri into her arms and held the crying woman close to her until her screams subsided.

_"You do not own me. I will not."_

* * *

**I wrote this bec i was inspired by two pictures I found on tumblr and I had loved A New Dawn since I've seen it. Sooooo I just had to include a oneshot of them X3**

**Dw, it's not over yet, there's still a second part!**


	2. Part 2

Jet black ears flicked while the vixen softly breathed in fresh smells of grass and woodland. The warmth of the sun had taken its toll through the leaves of the trees above, scattering the rays amongst the shade. Ahri opened one eye dully then shut it again to stretch her body from its history of aches head to tails. She then yawned and leaned back against the softer surface once more.

Rarely would she ever have a chance to relax. The League constantly wanted her attention. Wherever she was there would be summoners and champions eager to talk or even catch a glimpse at her, all for their own perverted benefits. Although her affairs were frequent, she took no joy in them. They were sudden and quick like the birds nearby who changed their songs every minute. Ahri enjoyed listening to their tunes and moved her ears to where the sounds came from.

Another sound was heard, one that she was already familiar with coming from beside her. Ahri let a small smile escape her lips upon hearing a tender moan from Leona who laid beside her peacefully. The vixen turned her body towards the sleeping warrior, resting her head upon the soft bed of grass the Solari woman had made for her earlier that afternoon. Every inch of her face was perfect thought Ahri, who looked at the other woman with wonder. The way her rusty golden hair was tucked into the back of her ear, the long lashes covering the eyes that graced Ahri with affection as well to the curve of Leona's slightly parted lips. Never had Ahri saw such perfection in front of her.

_No...I can't do it. _

Ahri bit her bottom lip and carefully slid closer to Leona's side and dared to rest her head upon her shoulder. She just wanted to, just for a moment, see how it felt to be in her arms not broken but healed. She wanted to know if what she heard was true. It looked so inviting, she was beginning to think that Leona purposefully left her arm out so that there was a space wide enough for Ahri to fit into.

_What if she woke up? What would I do? What would she do?_

She felt the cool steel on her skin before positioning and letting her head wedge into the gap between Leona's chin and shoulder. She drew as close as she could and felt the warmth of her body heat on her arms and neck. Ahri's face grew hot as well realizing that she was actually doing it. She was cuddled next to her one and only friend, the woman that was her rescuer. Nothing in this world would have any more importance than now. If only it could get better...she thought causing her ears to shift back. Ahri's hand unknowingly was placed on Leona's chest and clenched gently with the vixen's uncertainty. If only she could remain like this...would she have the peace to continue in her new life.

It was then that Ahri remembered. She left her place involuntarily to go back to the place where the body was. It wasn't hard to find the bloodstains on the grass and the indent from the corpse. Puzzled, she glanced around, clueless as to where the body went. Only clue remained of its absence; a blood trail leading into the forest along with large footprints.

"Ahri..."

The nine tailed fox's ears whipped back to the voice's owner who peaked at her with sleepy, half-opened eyes. Just looking at her amber eyes was enough to make Ahri melt. She walked over to Leona's side again and knelt down to hear her speak with a gentle voice, "Will you rest with me again?"

Thump. Ahri blushed and looked down letting a tear escape her. Leona's expression hardened and looked up worriedly to the vixen who wiped her blue eyes with her hand. Before the other could say something, Ahri nodded quickly and said smiling, "Yes, I'd love to."

Leona pursed her lips with a sweet grin and lifted her arm to take Ahri and cover her with it. She even felt a purr rumble within the vixen that appeared so cute with her blue eyes staring so intently to her armor and its details. As Ahri was focused on other things, Leona stroked her black hair, slowly coming to her ears that when touched, twitched violently. She pulled her hand away from them instantly, stressing over if she had harmed her.

Leona stuttered. "I-I'm sorry...have I hurt you?"

"No...I just never had anyone touch my ears before." Ahri admitted, swallowing back the darkness of her memories. She saw that Leona meant no harm and she knew that she could trust her. "Cruel people have touched them before and I just...It's hard for me..."

The Solari nodded her head in respect. "I understand completely."

Ahri smiled softly and reached over to take Leona's hand into her's. She stroked the top of her hand softly, taking in the precious details of her armored glove. There was so much to say that the vixen couldn't put it into words. Never had she felt such a spark ignite in her. There was understanding, there was the hope that Ahri needed and it was right there in front of her. All these new emotions...feelings...were just so wonderful to her that she couldn't keep her mouth from smiling. Her heart leapt from the joy that tears trickled down her face.

Leona looked concerned and found her eyes sinking into the depths of Ahri's. She instantly knew from a single glance that there was nothing to worry about. She smiled back and felt her hand being raised higher. The vixen bowed her head and flicked her ears to signal that it was ok.

"You may, if you'd like. There isn't anything special about them." said Ahri, blushing slightly as Leona took off her gloves. Never taking her eyes off of the black ears, she gently grazed her hand over the soft fur, allowing herself to rub small circles around the back and feel rough skin underneath the fluff.

Scars.

Never would Leona have found out that Ahri had them if she didn't let her see them for herself. They were painfully stricken on her cartilage like valleys of torn skin laid on top of one another. Each had a story, some dents were larger than others. Leona didn't know what to say; she was in awe. Ahri's blush deepened into a darker shade of red when she glanced at the Solari. Leona continued to stroke them till Ahri was soothed from her worry, she was tense for a good 5 minutes.

Leona kept pondering. What happened to her that made her so self conscious? It wasn't just the scars. She must have been roughly treated before she came to the league. The Solari clenched her jaw just thinking about it. If they were from Mount Targon oh my... they'd be death sentenced if they ever laid a finger on someone that did not want it. If only she were there to protect her would things have been different.

"I think," she whispered smoothly, "they're beautiful."

Ahri contradicted with a frown. "How can they be a beautiful thing? They are ugly to me!"

Leona smiled at her innocence and said stroking her ear's side with a thumb. "Scars are truly a beautiful thing. Each one tells a story about how a person lived, whether it is through war or suffering. Think of it this way: you can learn with them and adapt to your past in your future. Every scar you get has a meaning and the only way to know it is by living with it. You're beautiful Ahri, and stronger than you ever were with them."

The vixen embraced Leona with a light squeeze while the Solari rested her head upon her shoulder. The embrace was warm, as it has ever been, and infused with a bit more than just friendliness. Ahri's tails wagged in sync to one another and a small purr vibrated within the vixen's heart. She took no hesitation in placing small kisses around the warrior's face and in response to the action, Leona giggled.

But with all the excitement aroused within her, Ahri ceased her actions with a curious question that still remained within her head. "Leona, what happened to the body?"

"Oh, that?" Leona said casually. "While you were sleeping, Yorick came and took it. It's his job after all to do with the dead."


End file.
